Live Fast, Hands Tied
by 23cobalthearts
Summary: Serena never thought her life would be where it was now. She used to believe in true love, Prince Charming. But life is never fair, people intervene and hurt you even the ones who swore to protect you. Introduction is up, following chapters will be much longer.
1. Chapter 1

A cold wind opened the window inside of a room. The walls bathed in the light that didn't belong there. I woke laying in destruction after a night that I could not remember. The pounding would not leave my head the sunlight not helping my situation. This destructive path that I was on seemed to reach a new limit, moving to the side I saw him. Gritting my teeth I decided to make a run for the door when a pale arm went around my waist, a pale arm so different from the tan skin I yearned would touch me. I waited another minute and heard no signs of him getting up. Him…. I wondered who he was, disregarding that thought I reached for my red dress and black heels.

The door was inches away as I stumbled out of the apartment thanking any entity that would listen for making this a bit less shameful. I wondered if Mina was up, glancing at my watch "7 am, crap," I would try her cell if not it was back to my place on this oh so glorious Sunday morning.

"Damn it Mina pick up," I though as I hailed a cab. "Hey Lolita doing your walk of shame on this shiny Sunday morning," Mina answered in her usual cheery form. "Hilarious as always Mina but please meet me I want to know what happened."

"You don't remember," came her surprised tone. "Well would I bother calling you if I had no idea who the brunette I woke up was?"

"Yeah alright come over Kunzite is over at his brother's place we should be free to talk for a few hours. I sighed, "Okay I'll meet you in a few." Halfway over I almost ran back I was hoping to not run into Kunzite it was hard enough being the single in a group of friends in successful relationships, but seeing the beau of your best friend and seeing that happiness was too much torture.

"Sheesh took you long enough, coffee has been done for a while now, so what's up" she said casually. "I told you Mina last night. What happened" I said in a tense manner almost annoyed with her joyful appearance. I then felt guilty for being so overbearing, it was not Mina's fault I decided to become a train wreck.

"Look Serena as your friend and possibly best friend," she smirked "I don't think this behavior is healthy but I guess we are all to be young especially when one is young," she looked back at me satisfied with her statement.

"Okay Mother go on" I urged her while sipping on coffee as if it was the most wonderful substance it was to me nothing was as good as black coffee on a hung over morning . "Raye and you were pretty much the ones pounding the liquor at Amy's bachelorette and though I thought the place was reserved for our gathering but it seems the bottom floor was having its normal night."

I urged her to continue once again and she paused looking away as if afraid of the words that threatened to spill. "Well at this point you and Raye were dancing on tables but Raye had started to sober up once Jadeite called. You on the other hand decided to head down to the bottom floor with some Amy's coworkers remember Sandy and Janice? Oh they gave her the most adorable China set and comforter." She gushed my story leaving her mind in about 1.2 seconds

"Mina please attention span of a fly then what happened" I said

"I followed you down because we were starting to clear out and as you remember or don't, I drove you. Well you were very comfortable in the arms of some guy with a ponytail, so not your type or so I thought."

"Oh my god Pony tail guy yes it's all coming back. Ahh he owns the coffee shop by my office crap now how am I supposed to face him and they have the most wonderful pumpkin spice lattes!

"So I guess my work is done" said Mina. "Yeah thanks Mina I'll had home now and I hope I wasn't much of a hassle. No Serena you are not but," she paused never mind. Her silence said everything I felt like a screw up. I put the mug in the sink once again saying thanks and sorry an almost daily occurrence for me nowadays. Once I reached my apartment I was ambushed by cat, Luna. "Oh girl I have to feed you right" I reprimanded myself while her expression held a mixture of pissed off and worried for her owner. Even my cat thought I was fucked up great just great I thought.

I reached down to Luna's bowl and poured her meal for the morning. I thought back to last year around this time plans were made, I was supposed to be married like Amy soon would be. I was supposed to be happy like my friends. He was supposed to be here, I stopped that last thought. Getting up and mustering up whatever strength I had I repeated what seemed to be my mantra, " you foolish girl he left you and then had the audacity to say it was for the good of both of you."

The night came marking the end of the day. With it came the full moon and stars that had once filled her with glee. She sighed and went to bed hoping that the dreams would stay away. The full moon enchanting and mysterious signaled that fate was conjuring up a storm for this young woman and her former lover.

On the other side of town a tall handsome man saw the moon as well. Yearning for the one who would not leave his mind his memory or the print she had left on his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Sailor Moon aka Pretty Soldier or its characters.

**A/N: I am taking creative liberty with the time frame, manipulating some aspects of the plot and will incorporate other aspects of a show I love; the show will become more obvious in later chapters. As if this moment Rini is not part of the story ****_yet_****. Let's say that after the events of the Negaverse, the Scouts, Serena, Darien and the Generals were reborn with no knowledge of their previous lives. No new enemy appeared, Luna and Artemis became regular cats their souls leaving since their mission had been complete. Yet the girls found each other became friends, Serena fell for Darien and the Scouts to the Generals. Their powers did not reappear because there was no enemy threatening Earth, but another member of the Negaverse was reborn, her powers growing slowly but surely.**

Her small figure thrashed around the large bed. Flashes of blue entered her dreams those eyes that tormented her now. Eyes that looked away after telling her they could no longer be together that she would be safer without him and he would survive. It was always the same dream the day he had left her, the long walk she took in the rain after leaving his apartment. She had felt as though her heart had been taken out of her chest a huge gaping hole left in its place. Her world caved in the street she was walking on became dark, darker, and finally absent of any color or hope. Gasping for air she sat up feeling the pounding of her heart. Serena saw the light rain and sighed, "Stupid rain it serves no purpose but to mock me." Defeated she turned around to her clock it was 8 am, early but not early enough to go back to bed. She longed to curl up into a little ball feel him hands caress her long blonde hair, shaking her head she made her way into the kitchen. Luna was perched on the couch looking at the rain almost hypnotized by its movements.

Deciding that some oatmeal seemed fitting on such a cold day, Serena put her long her into a bun and prepared her and Luna's breakfast. She had long abandoned her pigtail buns not wanting to remember the nicknames that were associated with her trademark hairstyle. Wearing a pale pink night dress and some over the knee socks she decided it was time to get ready for the day that had to begin. She was supposed to meet Amy and the rest of the girls for alterations needed on the bridesmaid dresses. She smiled thinking of how beautiful Amy looked in her gown how her cheeks held a rosy tint her whole body radiating a glow, Amy was a good friend and deserved Zoicite who would no doubt make her happy. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

She opened the door not really caring about her less than modest appearance. Her eyes widened at who was on the other side of that door but quickly she regained composure and arched an eyebrow.

"Well this is a surprise" she said in what she thought was a nonchalant voice. "I'm sorry to impose on you if you want I can return at a more fitting time" he replied with impeccable manners.

"Darien relax just come in I'm sure you're very busy and you don't want to be here anymore than I want you here." She felt the sting in the words but doubted he cared or that that they would hurt him. "Yes, of course," he entered her apartment cautiously almost looking around.

"There's no one here just my cat… So what's up" she said slipping on a pink robe and taking a seat across the table from him in her small kitchen. Then internally cringing at how lonely she sounded.

"I am not one to meddle in other people's lives and certainly not yours, but the girls are worried Mina in particular. I wouldn't even be here if it was not for Zoicite and Amy who notice how distant you are." He said carefully.

"I didn't know you still cared. You of all people should be the last one here. And you're right don't meddle in my life." She glared back afraid she would break first and seem weak to him.

"I think you should try to not be so selfish this is a happy time for them." Instantly regretting the words that left his lips he opened his mouth before she could protest.

"I guess I am just disappointed Serene." He said firmly.

"You don't get to be disappointed." She countered.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel it…. I expected better from you … I thought you would be okay." He said inching towards her. Feeling his cool breathe on her face she retreated unable to see those blue eyes so closely.

"I will deal with the girls and they won't put you in this position again. But it's my life. You asked not to be part of it and sure we are somewhat bound to each other because of our friends and the responsibilities we have to them, but we are nothing to each other." She emphasized the latter part of the sentence.

"Well you put me in my place" he retorted agitated. A knock from the door distracted Serena from the sour turning debate. "Give me a second will you" she told him instead of asking.

For the second time that morning she was stunned of what stood on the other side of her apartment door. She took a step outside and closed the door behind her. "Oh wow, hello" she said feeling surprised, uneasy, and just a bit confused. Dressed in a casual pair of jeans and black shirt stood the man she had woken up to the previous night. She had to admit he was a handsome man one that held a devilish smirk.

"I'm glad I caught you at this time" he smiled at her again his eyes softening. "You left your wallet at my place. But I'm glad this has given me an excuse to see you again." Her breathe caught in her throat "I really appreciate it; honestly I didn't even notice my wallet was missing yet. I'm such a ditz sometimes." came her soft reply.

"I doubt you could be a ditz, Serena. Adorable yes, I'm sure of it" he smirked again. "Please come in" she said feeling the warmth of his words fill her. "Crap" she groaned realizing her mistake.

The two men acknowledged each other's presence as soon as Seiya stepped into the kitchen.

"Sorry to intrude I assume you're a friend of Serena's? Or a relative?" he asked hoping it would be the latter and extended his hand towards Darien. He accepted his greeting though annoyed with the situation and angry that he could not kick the man out of her home.

Serena hoped the Earth would swallow her hole and take her away from this increasingly awkward moment. "Yes he's a family friend" she said in a hurried tone. Indeed a family friend who had seen her naked and would ravish her every night before he decided to dump her like last week's trash.

"This is umm this is..." she stuttered cursing herself for at least not learning the name of the man she had slept with and shared a bed with that night. Catching her predicament he stepped in, "I'm Seiya. I came to return her wallet. Which I am thankful for since it's given me an excuse to track this angel down" He said no trace of shame in his voice the man obviously smitten with the petite woman in front of him.

Darien visibly cringed at the picture they painted. The man's lustful gaze and her admiration of his compliment made him want to kiss her right there, claim her as he once would have. Darien met the eyes of the younger man who sent a cocky glance his way. A silent war starting between the two, at this tense display Serena thought it was best to intervene.

"Well I have a long day ahead of me so I'll catch you guys later.'" she said and gave a nervous laugh once again wanting nothing more but for this day to be over but sadly it was about 12:15 pm or more like a quarter past hell she thought.

"Think about what I said, take care." He said softly showing her tender emotion for the first time in months.

"A pleasure Serena, stop by for coffee any time" came his cool voice. His words lost her until she remembered the coffee shop he owned. He gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles. His eyes holding her gaze while he heard a grunt from behind him. Seiya made his way out the door with Darien right behind him making sure the man left the apartment structure.

He gazed up at her apartment seeing the light in her bathroom on and sighed oh what an idiot he was he thought. Putting on a pair of dark shades he headed back down the street he was needed somewhere else as well.

Serena stepped into her shower feeling the warm water relax her very tense body, letting the exchange between the three sink in. She had practically dangled Seiya in Darien's face though he didn't care she didn't want him to think she had done all that on purpose. Darien she thought his very name sent her into a panic filled cycle she still loved him desired him but he had only gone in representation of their friends. She would have to talk to them and try her best to put on a brave face though she knew Raye and Lita would give her the hardest time and call her bullshit.

Slipping on some wool grey wool tights, an oversized purple sweater, and some knee high black boots her hair up in a ponytail she knew she would be late again. She grabbed a messenger bag heading downstairs to hail a cab. Though she was glad to see her friends they were about to get an earful from her, they had chosen Darien to get through to her what were they thinking. The cab ride went by faster than expected and she found herself in front of the bridal shop.

Punching in the code given to her she entered the building and was met by the faces of her four friends. Mina stood next to Amy concern obvious in her eyes while Amy stared with the same concern and a bit of guilt. Sitting down and sipping on some wine Raye stared back at Serena clearly annoyed by the awkward silence. Lita sat next to Raye an unsure expression on her face but she got up and put her hands on her hip. "Serena before you start we didn't know what else to do," stated Raye the last person Serena ever thought would talk. Before Serena could respond Amy stood up making Raye and every else except for Serena to sit down. The bluenette began, "I have something to say….."

**Well there's the second chapter. Hope it keeps you intrigued :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The room was thick with tension, Serena waited for Amy to speak as did the rest of the room. Four pairs of eyes focused on the tiny bluenette who wanted to ease the tension but at the same time knew she was about to release a can of worms.

"I know our approach was a bit unorthodox but we all felt that Darien might be able to reach you in a different manner that we can't. But I take full responsibility for the outcome" she stated, her brow furrowed in thought while Serena tried to control her emotions. She was shocked this was Amy's ideas she thought it would be Raye's idea for sure maybe Lita but not Amy.

"I don't know why any of you felt that way. He means nothing to me. Honestly I'm over him and his bullshit," said Serena her eyes giving away her true feelings.

"Like hell you are," voiced Raye who had a determined look on her face. "We all see how your face lights up when you hear his name. How you come closer when you think we are about to make reference to him."

"Even that one-night stand was just cover-up for what you were feeling," spoke up Mina for the first time, "Look Serena before you headed downstairs I caught you looking at your phone at his number you stared at the contact, turned off your phone and headed towards the first dark-haired guy you could find."

"You have to fight, I know you can be brave enough." stated Lita who held a fiery gaze in her eyes while taking ahold of Serena's hands in her own.

"What proclaim my love for him? Tell him I'd rather die than be without him that we were destined to be together. That I crawl up into a ball every day on September 21 and cry myself to sleep. Grow up you guys," she said while closing her eyes gently taking her hands away from Lita and walking away from the girls.

"He was the first boy I loved the first boy I kissed. He was the first man to make love to me." She said her voice trembling yet continued "Then he broke my heart he broke me," Serena continued her voice failing her.

"Love is worth fighting for and I believe you and Darien have that. I believe in your love, in love in general if I didn't I wouldn't be where I am now." came Amy's strong reply. Her blue eyes focused on the devastated blonde woman.

"I know you think he's being an ass and honestly he is but he's suffering too I can feel it," stated Raye

"You should have heard the lecture he gave me earlier; He had the nerve to call me disappointing! After he broke everything off and left me looking like an idiot!" Serena yelled shaking with the emotion that consumed her. She looked around and saw the soft faces of her friends.

"We love you Serena, we just want you back the real you," said Mina "Please just take into consideration what we said but let's not ruin our time together."

Sniffling Serena said "I'm sorry you guys I just want it to stop, the missing him the loneliness. I am so happy for you Amy for all of you guys who have found your soul mates."

The girls embraced all feeling the sadness Serena emanated, crying for their best friend who was getting married and the other who was heartbroken. The moment was broken when Serena began to chuckle from the middle of the cluster they had formed.

"Wow Raye never thought I'd see you shed a tear again the only time I can remember was when I borrowed your bike in second grade and you thought I ran off with it" laughed Serena.

"It was a gift from my grandmother and you had a habit for taking things and returning them in horrible condition crybaby," replied Raye who smacked Serena on the back of the head.

"You guys don't ruin the moment with your childish arguing" pleaded Mina. "Fine Mina chill but remember in sixth grade..." continued Raye. The girls laughed on the floor sipping on wine and eating the cupcakes Mina had brought while they recalled their childhoods. An hour later a box of empty cupcakes laid on the floor the ache in Serena's heart fading as it concentrated on the support of her four friends.

"Don't forget wedding rehearsal tonight, just the finishing touches I swear," stated Amy looking down in order to avoid the tired faces of her friends. The perfectionist side of her asking to be gratified.

"Zoicite insists as well and you know how he can get," continued Amy her voice waning. "Yeah yeah yeah he'll kill us if we ruin his day," stated Raye not one bit intimidated by an angry Zoicite. "What a groomzilla. I've seen enough _My Fair Wedding _to see how bad men can get" came Mina's serious response. The girls erupted in laughter at Mina's response.

"While I think Zoicite is unnaturally involved in the planning, I hardly think that makes him a 'Groomzilla'" chuckled Amy.

The meeting concluded and the girls headed separate ways with the intention to meet at 7pm that night. Millions of thoughts swarmed Serena's mind mostly the reoccurring thought; to fight or to fall she thought. Yet before she knew it she was in front of her coffee shop, not hers but the one she frequented. Taking a deep breathe she went in half hoping to run into Seiya half hoping she would not see him. She ordered and took a seat waiting for her name to be called in the semi full shop.

A few minutes later coffee in hand Serena took a seat once again when the door swung open reveling Seiya and box he was juggling. After he placed it on top of a shelf he found Serena's gaze and threw a smile her way. Serena rubbed her lips in anticipation what was she thinking she had enough torment with one man this was no time to be lusting after another.

Nevertheless Seiya approached her, "Couldn't wait to see me again?" he said flirtatiously taking the seat in front of her.

Surprised but intrigued Serena turning on her charm and replied, "Cocky much?"

"Transparent much?" came his respond and trademark smirk.

"I'm no good at this am I that obvious?" she said softly looking down and then back up.

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you" said Seiya softly mesmerized by her big blue eyes. At his reaction Serena threw a smirk worthy of his own. "Not bad huh?" she giggled.

"What can I say I'm sucker for those baby blues" he said holding her gaze. She laughed feigning interest and added "Whatever strokes your ego."

"If it's my ego you want to make it up to, go out with me next Saturday," replied Seiya reaching out to stroke the side of her hand.

Serena weighed her options did she want to be the lonely single bridesmaid at her friend's wedding and what would she do if Darien brought a date? She didn't want to spite him but she wanted to at least be prepared if he showed up with someone else.

A slight blush crept up on her face and she nodded before saying "No I can't well I can't that day but actually I was wondering if you could come with me to my friend's wedding?" She waited for his response feeling slightly guilty for the attraction she felt for his man but at the same time reminding herself that Darien was out of the picture if he wanted her he would have to prove it in the meantime why shouldn't she give Seiya a chance.

"I'd enjoy that very much Serena" responded Seiya his hand still on hers. Number exchanged and a few minutes later Serena left the coffee shop content with her trip. The day continued as Serena ran a few errands deciding to go grocery shopping the next day her typical Sunday routine. At about 6:30 Serena was almost done her long hair in a casual updo a royal blue wrap dress that hugged her hips and waist. She applied light touches of make-up and decide to make her ways to the hotel that would host the ceremony practice.

The hall was lit up in beautiful silver and blue lights no doubt choices made by the groom, Serena laughed at the thought and entered the room. Mina and Kunzite stood at the beginning of the aisle walkway while Raye and Jadeite made their way to the end of the aisle arm in arm. At the archway on one side was Lita across from her was Nephrite with Darien standing next to him. The doors shut with more noise than Serena expected, "Crap" she muttered making her way behind Mina while greeting Amy's and Kunzite's parents.

"Good you're here Sere," came Amy's demure voice. "Darien make your way back here and we can continue the sequence."

"And why am I last?" she asked

"Sorry short stuff but it looks so much better if we stick you guys in a ladder," replied Zoicite with a chuckle.

"Can't argue with your logic I guess, I'm just surprised you called me short to my face," said Serena sticking out her tongue while Zoicite rolled his at her childish antics.

At that moment Darien offered his arm his face stoic as always. Serena sighed and took his warm arm feeling the electricity spark between them as it had it in the past. Neither one said anything as they both thought the same thing; this is what it would have been like. This is where they belonged where they felt at home and safe, unknown to them but not to their friends they clinged on to each other and made the walk agonizingly slow neither one wanting to let go.

They departed at the arch; their eyes meet her eyes looking for the man that swore to protect her. His brain scattering to overpower his heart and soul but his decision was final for her it had to be. The moment was stopped when the pianist showed up apologizing for her tardiness. The rehearsal continued but this time Darien refused to look her in the eye afraid he would take it all back precautions out the window.

The girls went back to the bride's preparation room where Amy showed her something blue, old, new and borrowed excited with her items some gifts others family heirlooms. The girls presented Amy with a small locket that held a picture of all five inside on one side while the other side showed Amy and Zoicite. The men stood outside in the hallway, Zoicite contemplating the choice of wedding song while Nephrite urged them to go get something to eat.

" C'mon let's go get something to eat preferably somewhere I can have a drink," said Nephrite " Lita has been driving me nuts with all the catering details,' Check this how does this taste ' well after about twenty cake samples they all taste the same."

"Don't know why you don't say no, Raye would never pull that on me," came Jadeite's cool reply. "She's feisty but she knows when to back off."

"Yeah Raye back off ha that's hilarious," said Kunzite while Darien gave a small chuckle.

"Ahh so he does talk" stated Jadeite testing the mood of his friend.

"I'm in no mood Jadeite" the dark haired man stated his eyes looking away from the group of men.

"Could it have to do something with a tiny blonde you know long blonde hair small waist big …." Jadeite said in taunting manner.

"Watch your mouth" Darien replied his voice clearly annoyed.

"I was going to say blue eyes shesh where's your head? Do you think I have a death wish? If Raye even heard me telepathically she'd kill me" said Jadeite his eyes narrowing. At this Darien ran a hand through his hair he was acting crazy but he couldn't get her out of his head his heart ached for her as well as his body.

Hoping to break the tension Kunzite said, "So the rest of us are heading downtown dinner and some drinks you two in? The girls are on there already."

"Sure" replied Darien unsure of what this night could lead to. "If my best buddy is in then so am I" mocked Jadeite

The women arrived half an hour before the men choosing a large booth in the corner Lita and Amy opting for some food then drinks. On the other hand Mina, Raye and Serena ordered their choice of liquor.

"I'm so glad we could all unwind you know after the long day," said Serena ordering a round of shots for the three. "Yeah about that Kunzite and the rest will be here any minute," said Mina trying her best to look innocent.

Seeing Serena's nervous demeanor Raye jumped in "Fuck it we'll still have a good time and if you haven't noticed karaoke is tonight which means we have do a duet."

Taking another shot Serena replied, "Your right let's have fun," three songs later Raye came down the stage exhausted and feeling the drinks catching up to her, "The mike is all yours Sere make me proud!" she yelled.

Serena feeling the adrenaline from the spotlight and the warmth of the alcohol decided to take the opportunity to sing by herself.

The men entered finding Serena at the center of the small stage while the rest of the girls cheered on. Swinging her hips and running her hand around her waist Serena sang, "I know that I'm a mess with my long hair and my suntan, short dress bare feet I don't care what they say about me what they say about me. Cause I know that its l-o-v-e you make me happy you make me happy. And I never listen to anybody …"

By this point Serena had loosened her hair and her cheeks held a pink tint to them. While the rest of the guys were not surprised, Darien was mesmerized by her movements. "Just you and me feeling the heat even when the sun goes down" sang Serena ending the song and making her way back down stage tripping at the last moment.

Expecting to meet the floor she was surprised to feel a pair of strong arms around her, "That was quite a show," replied Darien in a velvet tone. Much to his dismay he had had to let her go but she pulled him, "You haven't even seen the half of it" she whispered in his ear and walked back towards the booth.

Ordering straight bourbon from the bar he made his way back to his group of friends seeing the effects of alcohol on them in different ways. Raye was clinging onto Jadeite, Mina was dancing with Kunzite in the small area reserved for dancers and Amy was giggling at something Zoicite was saying her eyes glazed over, even Nephrite was allowing Lita to show him more affection than he normally would. What he didn't know was that the rest of the men were determined to make him admit his feelings by the end of the night they had been conspiring for some time.

A few minutes later the men stood up heading to the bar, "I'll bet him I can drink him under the table, I know he'll take the bait especially if it's me," said Jadeite to Kunzite and Nephrite who simply nodded and Zoicite who hoped this wouldn't turn into a disaster.

An array of different shots in hand Jadeite motioned towards Darien, "How about a little game? "


	4. Chapter 4

The group had gathered around waiting for Darien's response. Jadeite's smirk in place he stated, " Well we know what that pause means I mean if you're not up to the challenge I understand." A teasing tone heard in his voice.

Serena stood next to Darien ready to jump in if Jadeite crossed a line. She knew Jadeite meant no harm but Darien did not seem in the mood for games tonight. Raye snuggled up next to Jadeite and stated, "Na Darien can't hang babe, let's just let him be," At this Darien responded, "Really Raye you too, you're going to try to persuade me?" Feeling the tension in the room Serena spoke up, "Raye butt out we both know who would win anyways. At this Jadeite snorted and Raye walked in front of him. Damn it why was she defending him she should just shut up before Raye bites her head off thought the small blonde.

"Oh really well for sure I can outdrink you, light weight doesn't even come close to describing you" came Raye's coy reply. Knowing Serena would become impulsive and competitive as she tended to get when she drank, Raye smiled at the floor, turning around to wink at her friends behind her. Ignorant to their plan Serena and Darien had no idea that their opponents had consumed a loaf of bread that would help the alcohol dilute.

"Fine pyro Darien and I versus you two now losing team takes whatever punishment the winning team seems fitting," said Serena then adding "Legal Jadeite!"

"Sure sure Sere whatever you say," came Jadeite's calm yet confident reply. The group of friends stood around a high table, allowing the couple and non-couple to stand across from each other. Even Mina and Kunzite had taken a break from their dancing to watch the spectacle.

Thought weary of the plan they had arranged, Kunzite decided it was best if he host the contest stating, "All right each pair orders their choice of shot or shooter then the other chooses. First person deemed inoperable loses ultimately causing their team to lose."

"In English Kunzite" said Jadeite

"You pass out, throw up, can't stand up, can't talk or are just can't continue loses" replied Kunzite a hand on his face. "Now heads or tails Serena and Raye?"

"Heads!" yelled out Serena, Raye obviously stuck with tails. "Tails it is Raye and Jadeite go ahead, "said Kunzite.

"Jagger bombs" said Raye knowing how much Serena hated the taste of energy drinks.

"Raye what the hell!" said Serena completely annoyed. "Oh don't be such a baby and drink," said Raye a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Bringing the shot up to her lips she drank it pursing her lips in dislike for the drink. Darien followed without even a blink. Jadeite and Raye followed with no problem whatsoever much to Serena's dismay. Thinking of Raye's dislike for overbearing sweet liquor Serena proclaimed, "Blowjob"

Gritting her teeth Raye took the shot and whipped her mouth with the back of her hand stating, "Ugh that's disgusting."

"Babe you never say that me," said Jadeite a smirk on his overconfident face, a smack to the head brought him back down. A chuckle escaped Darien's lips while the rest of the group erupted in laughter.

"What happened Jadeite? I thought she knew where the line was drawn!" teased Nephrite

"Lemon drops," roared Jadeite desperate to change the direction of the conversation. Four shots later all four at the table pursed their lips.

Darien followed suit "Vodka Slammer."

"Believe me she does when you're not around" said Serena happy to agitate the fellow blonde. While Raye held in a laugh that's what her cocky boyfriend got for being a smartass.

"What?" said Jadeite before realizing what Serena was alluding to, his eyes narrowing in.

"Are we here to gossip or drink?" said Darien uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed.

"Fine fine, Grandpa didn't know you had such a hang-up on blowjobs," said Jadeite teasing the dark haired man.

"Oh believe me he doesn't" said Serena before taking the latest shot. The rest of the group staring at her aware that soon Serena would be out of the game.

Blushing for a few seconds, Darien glared at Serena who shrugged at him. "What they all heard you that time we went camping," Darien became lost in his thoughts recalling memories that did him no good now.

"I fucken knew it lost my earring my ass!" said Jadeite who nudged Nephrite in the ribs, "You owe me 20 bucks from that."

At that comment, Nephrite snorted holding the brunette in his arms. " I hope Serena can keep up she gets really hansy when she drinks," said Lita in Nephrite's ear to which he answered, " We are sort of counting on that but Darien seems to be holding up good for someone who doesn't drink much. And we didn't count on Serena possibly pissing him off which she will do if she doesn't shut up soon."

Jaw clenched and arms crossed, Serena took the hint to shut up ordering the next round. A few rounds later Raye was clenching her side laughing at every little thing Jadeite said. While Jadeite felt the warmth of alcohol nearly consume him, Darien felt the same problem and was having some problem holding his balance. That was until he leaned closer to Serena finding center with her. At this thought he shook his head. Serena took advantage whispering into his ear, "Couldn't wait to press up against me could you Shields?" she teased a slight slur heard in her voice.

"You've been drinking, so for that I'll dismiss your comment," he said having a hard time staying neutral. Looking down to see her flushed face he felt an arm wrap around his abdomen, ready to protest her action he was interrupted by the very women molding to his body.

"On the contrary we are the most honest when our inhibitions are off" came the blonde's cool reply.

Surprised by her answered Darien arched a brow while she leaned forward and said "Plus, you're sexy like this, free not so concerned with the rest of the world."

Eyes locked, midnight blue meeting sky blue eyes, Serena held his gaze waiting for his putdown the shield he had created for her, Serena armor she laughed breaking the stare. Yet Darien continued staring at her face admiring her rosy cheeks, crystal blue eyes, and rose-petal lips that parted in laughter.

Not as intoxicated as they were pretending to be Raye and Jadeite noticed the game would be coming to an end thanks to Serena. " Okay I give, I feel like I'm going to fall over if I put one foot in front of the other," said Serena.

Still staring at her lips, Darien said," I thinks it's best we stop, we wouldn't want anything to happen to Serena" The "we" serving for a distraction of Darien's true feelings for Serena.

"Of course for the lady… But you two still have your punishment" said Jadeite a smug Raye next to him.

"Kiss" said Jadeite in an indifferent tone. The girls stared at their partners thinking this was not part of the plan it was way too much, it would end with Darien rejecting Serena. As well as Serena digging herself into a deeper hole, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoicite all stared at Jadeite thinking what an idiot he was going to wreck the small progress they had made that night. Mina pulled on Kunzite's arm a small plea seen in her eyes one that said stop this now. Before Kunzite or anyone else could interfere a voice broke all thoughts.

"No" said Serena "Kissing me is not punishment if anything it's a privilege."

Surprised by his ex's reply, Darien said, "Of course. Plus what are you five Jadeite? How incredibly insensitive of you, think of Serena."

"That's not it at all I don't care if we kiss, it just shouldn't be a punishment. I'd kiss you anytime any day that's not the big deal," replied Serena growing angrier by the minute how dare he, she was tired of his polite and condescending tone.

Turning around to face him she leaned forward an inch or two between them.

"Doesn't mean anything to me and even less to you right? So kiss me or admit it does" came Serena's strong reply the alcohol clouding any filter and fear she had for rejection.

Darien stood flabbergasted by the petite blonde various emotions filling him at the moment. Anger for the way she was trying to deny her feelings the same ones he felt burning brightly, for his futile attempt to cover his emotions and for Jadeite's stupid idea of a game. Frustration for the situation he had allowed himself to get into, lust for Serena's no nonsense attitude her overall appeal. Consumed by her close proximity all he saw felt and smelled was her. His mind clouded with pictures of them tangled in bed, lips trailing on her soft body while she moaned beneath him. Deciding he had to get out or he would give in he took a step back before leaving the small group of friends.

Tears filled Serena eyes but she held them in, every day Darien seemed to becoming more and more callous towards her, she was starting to realize Darien didn't love her anymore and she had to move on. The girls went towards Serena who held a hand up, "I'm fine really" a tremble heard in her voice. Not fooled by her act Amy continued towards her engulfing Serena into a tight hug.

Noticing Darien still at the bar, Kunzite took the seat next to him, "Well that was intense to say the least" replied the silver haired man.

"What are you here to lecture me too, Raye already yelled, Lita nearly knocked me out, and your sweet Mina even came to glare at me. I feel like an ass Kunzite," said a defeated Darien.

The silver haired man stared at his friend not sure of why he chose this route but concluding it was something very serious if it had the power to tear him from the woman he obviously loved.

"I don't understand Darien. Nothing could tear me from Mina, I can't understand but I'm not here to lecture you I just want you to do me a favor," said Kunzite.

Darien nodded urging him to continue, "Look at her just look at her, imagine what you'll do when it's not just you that separates the two of you but when she chooses to move on, because she will eventually. Someone will be there and he will pick up the pieces," came Kunzite's reply.

A knot formed in Darien's throat but said nothing only leaning up to grip Kunzite's shoulder, "Then so be it as long as she's safe"

The answer left Kunzite uneasy what the hell was going on he thought. Why couldn't he tell them? Why didn't he try to fight?

The group of friends dispersed. Jadeite and Raye heading east along with Lita and Nephrite, the couples unhappy with the outcome of their plan. Zoicite headed back to his home kissing Amy before she took her own cab home. Mina stood next to Kunzite's motorcycle while he stared off into the night, "That wasn't exactly what we expected but he definitely still feels something," said Mina in a soft tone. Handing her a helmet Kunzite replied, "It will work out love; he's starting to realize just how much his life is changing without her." Unsure of his reply Mina joined him on the bike placing her head on his back before releasing a sigh.

Serena waited outside for the taxi she had called contemplating the night. She took a deep breathe leaning against a lamp post she was fool for acting the way she had, she was a masochist who seemed to enjoy the rejection Darien gave her. Unknown to her Darien watched her just wanting to know she was safe, yes that's all he wanted he tried to convince himself. "Who am I fucking kidding" he said to himself running a hand through his hair, a habit he since childhood when he grew frustrated.

He would have to take more precautions with Serena if he truly wanted their relationship to die. That last thought hit him like bucket of cold water as he thought of all he was giving up for a bunch of visions. The day after the first vision Serena had suffered a nasty fall though she had not suffered much harm it made him a bit suspicious. As their plans for matrimony continued the visions got stronger more vivid and Darien grew more restless barely sleeping. The next day Serena was almost hit by a car thanks to a bystander that pulled her out of the way she was saved. He could no longer deny it that chilly fall morning he told her he couldn't do this anymore that he had to do right by her. The sound of a car broke his thoughts, his blonde entered the cab and drove off once again he scolded himself she was no longer his.

Serena came home breaking into tears as she felt safe and comfortable to do in her own home. Allowing the pain to consume her she broke down against the door. Her tears continued until she felt numb, empty, and apathetic; a light purring broke her from her trance. "Luna, I'm sorry if I scared you" said Serena softly while rubbing the side of the cat's head. Collecting the black cat into her arms she headed towards her bedroom wanting nothing more but to rid herself of love and all the troubles that came with loving the dark haired man that had an iron grip on her heart.

Darkness filled her dreams a cackling laughter heard in the back ground while Serena ran not sure where she was headed until she saw him. He stood at the edge of cliff while waves crashed violently against the Earth. Rain poured on top of them thunder filled the sky, black and purple engulfed the normally blue skies as Serena ran towards him. "Darien please don't go I'm fine I swear" she yelled but it was too late he inched backwards, walking to his grave. Slipping towards the rocky terrain below Serena let out a blood curling scream, "No! I was here all along." Watching her true love fall to his death she fell to her knees the storm becoming more violent and the evil laughter coming closer, defeated Serena whispered, " I love you Darien, I'm sorry."

Feeling the tight grip on her chest, Serena shot up panting and gasping for breath. An uneasy feeling filled her stomach as she ran up to empty the contents of her stomach. Cleaning up she fell to the floor of her bathroom the cool surface providing a calming element. What the hell was that she thought? Who was laughing? And why was she telling Darien she was sorry?

Retreating back to her bed she glanced at the clock it read 5:45 the sun still hiding from the world. She looked up at the ceiling and felt a soft dip on her bed; Luna snuggled up to next to her and licked her face. An hour later the blonde and her feline rose. Serena felt better a slight headache courtesy of the night before but what bothered her even more was the feeling she could not shake. Something was going on right below her nose, maybe Darien knew something she considered. No she would not go to him for help she could figure it out by herself though she would ask Raye who was very good at dream interpretations or premonitions.

Sipping on some tea that morning, Serena felt mystery in the air an energy she had never felt before fill her before leaving once again. Her work week began just as fast as the weekend had ended and Serena looked forward to the school office she had grown fond of. Although she did mostly secretarial work she hoped to go back to school and become a kindergarten teacher. Still seeing the smiles and laughter of the small children filled her with happiness.

Two days later knowing it was her day to take the coffee run, Serena headed out early ordering her usual along with the three orders that went along with hers. Distracted by the dreams she had being having continuously Serena missed her order announcement only to have Seiya approach her with the four coffees.

"Everything okay with you?" he said concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine just swamped" she replied her voice trailing off.

"I can see that" he motioned towards the different bags she carried filled with binders and more paperwork.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he said turning on the charm though she was in no mood today.

"Seiya…. I'm not really," she paused, "I'm just having an off day but thanks for being so sweet." A feeling of nostalgia filled her she knew him from somewhere else. Somehow she felt safe with this man another image filled her; the two of them in a rose garden, her singing while the stared at her admiration apparent in his eyes.

"It's the least I can do, plus these little interactions make my day" he said once again leaning in to put a hand on her forearm a genuine smile grazing his face. Sparks flew between the two before Serena felt something odd. A chill traveled up her spine something she had felt before somewhere else. Their eyes met and she pulled away she couldn't help but feel this wasn't the Seiya she knew.

"I have to run. I'll see you Saturday right?" said Serena in a rushed voice.

"Of course, Princess," came his smooth reply.

Blushing she headed out thinking maybe she was trying to make excuses for not trusting Seiya when he was good guy that until now had given her no reason to fret.

In a large mansion outside of the metropolis, an evil red-head woman callous as she was clever looked into her magical orb. Yes her plans were coming along quite nicely in seven days the ritual would be complete and the Moon princess would no longer be threat. Thanks to her pawn in this oh so tiring game of chess she would know where the princess would be as well as the rest of her pathetic court. Thought she had not plan on the prince, his generals, and her guards to all be present it seemed as though the universe was on her side. Smirking she thought yes I will kill two birds with one stone. She opened her hand to reveal the black crystal a dark light flickering off and on. She gritted her teeth, "Soon my pretty…."


	5. Chapter 5

Serena stood in the middle of her shower stall gripping her head between her thighs. "Darien" she whispered, tears in her eyes as an image flashes before her, his blue eyes no longer vibrant cobalt but a muddy blue absent of any color or life. Water poured down her back, turning cold from the excess time spent there her skin becoming prune-like.

Another sleepless night she thought before turning the off the knob. It started right around midnight like clockwork, she's drifting off then she doesn't dream anything yet all of a sudden her dream world becomes gray, gloomy, and gaping. She yells out the same thing in every dream though the dreams are never exactly the same the outcome is.

"I was here all along," she says, the words ringing in her ear as she traces them with her finger on her cold pale forearm. Making her way back to her room she feels hopelessly lost, she didn't consult Raye she was too ashamed to describe how much they are affecting her how much she cares for him. She had mentioned it to Mina after not been able to sleep for two days straight, while the other blonde listened to her she also urged her to talk Raye or even the rest of the girls and that they would try to figure it out.

Not wanting all the attention focused on her she told Mina she would figure it out and for now to keep it between the two of them. Still she asked herself what she should do? What could she do? She thought as she dressed.

Reaching for her black coat she was glad she had used a personal day even if she had requested it months before due to Amy's wedding. The girls and she wanted to have one last sleepover before the big day; doing all the things they had done before teenagers. Also it was the last fitting of her dress and she would be taking it with her for the big day tomorrow. Pushing aside all thoughts of self-fulfilling prophecies and visions she put her hair in a high ponytail before smiling in the mirror though much to her dismay she couldn't even fool herself.

"Ahh shit ,"she groaned before covering the dark circles under her eyes .Making her way back down the stairs of her apartment complex she hailed a cab taking her to the boutique. An angry voice stopped her before reaching the room; standing behind the door she heard another voice.

"What an asshole are you kidding me!" came Raye's angry voice, her fists clenched.

"That's it next time I see him I'm caving his head in with my foot" yelled Lita, followed by Raye who answered," Not without my help I want to wipe that smirk off his face."

"You guys calm down" said Mina standing next to a quiet yet angry Amy

"He has to pay!" said Lita in a calmer voice. More insults and curses were thrown until Amy stood up

"You guys are right," spoke up Amy

"You can't be serious!" answered Mina frustration clear on her face as she stared at the bluenette. "But we have tried time and time, he really has moved on and conspiring against him no matter how wrong he may be acting isn't going to solve anything. We have to be support for Serena the calmness she needs not the storm."

Letting out a sigh Lita stated "You're probably right hell I know you're right, I just can't believe this is how it's ending."

Eyes flickering with fiery emotion Raye walked towards the bathroom, "No matter how much we bicker, she's my sister and you don't mess with family.

Before Amy could take a step forward Mina intervened, "Let her cool down," "Are we going to tell her?" said Amy in an almost whisper. "I don't know" replied Mina before Lita countered, "Of course we are sisters don't lie we haven't lied to each other before why would we start now?"

Holding in tears Serena revealed herself, "Tell me!" she yelled consumed by the emotions in the room. Faces all glanced down Lita and Amy unsure of how to word the situation, Mina afraid she would burst into tears at the sight of Serena's face.

"He's bringing someone to Amy's wedding, apparently he's been happily dating a fellow resident at the hospital," said Raye bitterness in her voice before running a hand through her long raven hair. "We are here for you honestly if I was Amy I wouldn't even want him there," she said.

"No this isn't about us, this is about Amy and Zoicite" said Serena in what she hoped was a strong voice. Four pairs of eyes focused on her all filled with compassion.

"Really you guys all these declarations of loyalty while so nice aren't needed, I was kind of expecting it. And I even prepared," she said the latter faster.

"Like mental preparation, good for you Sere," replied Amy her face showing a small smile. At the same time Serena shook her head not sure of how to phrase it.

Staring at her with a sideways glance Mina said, "No more like arm candy" hitting the nail on the hammer.

"You got some man candy you've been stashing?" said Raye smirking at the small blonde. "Umm no exactly I've known him for a while just recently started…. Seeing each other," answered Serena a small blush on her cheeks, seeing each other wasn't exactly the right term after remembering the night they had spent together.

Eyes widening Mina answered," Ponytail guy?!"

"His name is Seiya, Mina," said Serena rolling her eyes at the golden blonde.

"Whose pony tail guy?" exclaimed Raye while Lita chuckled "I thought we established his name was Seiya,"

"Whatever the point is who's the guy, where did you meet him you know all the dirty details," said Raye her chin perched on the palm of her hands a Cheshire cat grin on her lips.

"He's the guy from the club the day of Amy's bridal shower," said Mina while Serena shot a glare at her thinking, great thanks to her oh so very blonde friend the rest of the girls would already look down on Seiya.

"He was cute!" said Raye not a sign of disappointment on her face. While Lita said, "As long as he's

treating you well that's all that matters ohh and that he's not a pansy nothing is more unsexy than a wimp,"

"He was good looking and seemed quite polite," said Amy trying to focus on the night she met him. Well sort of met him she mused.

"Sexy smile and killer bone structure," continued Raye an admiring tone evident in her voice.

"All right settle down ladies you guys will meet him tomorrow and he will not disappoint," said Serena with a small smile on her lips. Continuing their fitting, the girls were all up to date on the alterations of their ice blue gowns. Though they were all the same color they had chosen different styles to flatter each girl.

"So Serena you're hosting tonight right," asked Raye

"I would but Jadeite insists on joining us no doubt pranking us in some way," said a Raye a humph heard in her voice.

"Yeah that's fine I doubt Luna will give us any trouble," said Serena releasing a chuckle

"Ohh Luna I haven't seen her in ages," replied Amy a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah that's cool just show up at 6 pm, I'll be ready by then," said Serena still feeling hurt by Darien's course of action as well as anticipation for the wedding and a smidge of curiosity. She wondered what his date would look like or was like in general.

In another part of the city Darien was jogging alongside Kunzite a frustrated look on his face while Kunzite said wearily, "Hold on mate, you're killing me here." Looking back at the dark haired man he wiped the sweat of his brows before motioning for him to stop and take a drink of water.

"Something troubling you?" he asked casually. "Don't be ridiculous, I've been slacking off in my regimen. I thought you of any people could understand that," said Darien his eyes almost bloodshot.

"If anything you need a nap, perhaps at a certain blonde's house," said Kunzite teasing his friend.

"I expect that from Jadeite not you Kunzite," a frown on his face before walking down the trail.

"Serena's been having some dreams… strange dreams... That don't let her sleep," stated Kunzite testing a hypothesis he had while Darien froze in his tracks and slowly turned to the silver haired man.

"What do you mean strange dreams?" he whispered

"Darkness, evil laugher, and you dying," replied Kunzite connecting the dots when he noticed Darien's shaky demeanor and sleep deprived state. "And if I had to bet on it I assume you've been having them too"

Darien tensed pacing back and forth in front of the small bench before crouching down hands in his hair. "Why her too why is this happening? I did what was needed."

Putting two and two together Kunzite's eyes widened, "That's why you left her! You bloody twit"

Still in his comatose state Darien showed no sign of standing up or really even functioning. "I have to fix this" Realizing how he had been tricked by some force that was determined to destroy them both he got back up before meeting Kunzite's hard hand. He had been such an idiot he realized, whoever or whatever was doing this didn't want to keep Serena safe in fact it wanted to destroy her along with himself.

"Not now all the girls are together. Wait until after the wedding, once everything is settled," said Kunzite a compassionate look in his eyes.

Nodding his head he said goodbye to his friend and headed back to his apartment hoping to gather his thoughts and prepare what he would say to Serena. While he stood on the balcony of his home he admired the white moon it's pale glow reminding him of Serena's smooth pale skin nonetheless he pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on what he would say.

He knew Kunzite had recommended he talk to her after the wedding but wasn't sure he could see her and not fall to his knees begging her to forgive him and take him back. He grimaced remembering the intern he had asked to go to the wedding the day before. Brushing a hand through his hair he swore he would make this right he would get her back and they would face the unknown evil together.

The girls all sat on the floor donning their favorite pj's passing around bowls of chips and other goodies.

"You really think we should be eating all this? I mean what if I don't fit in my dress tomorrow?" said an exasperated Raye.

Rolling her eyes at the brunette Lita responded, "Raye you're in the best shape ever stop exaggerating,"

"If anyone is the fittest it's you Lita," replied Raye. "Still you have a cute little figure," countered Lita.

"We're all beautiful," said Serena a silly grin on her face, "Now what movie should we watch first?"

A soft sob turned all the girls attention to the small bluenette, " I'm sorry you guys I'm just so happy, tomorrow is my wedding, I love Zoicite and you guys are the best family I could ask for," said Amy tears trailing down her cheeks.

"So what's the problem, Honey?" said Mina concern evident in her eyes.

"Nothing I guess, I am just so grateful but a part of me is afraid of change," said the teary eyed bluenette.

"Well we're not going anywhere right guys?" said Lita tears threatening to spill over, "We'll never lose each no matter what we will always find each other."

Holding hands in the small circle they had constructed they felt a wave of calmness wash over them. Although Lita's words cemented their friendship, the women knew change was inevitable. Yet they would make time for each other, be patient, and overall always care. The night continued filled with teasing, laughter, and love none of the girls wanting the night to be over but soon they felt the tell-tale signs of sleep overcoming them So they drifted off excited for the new chapter in their friend's life.

Opening her eyes to the sun just crossing over the horizon Serena looked over the room Amy was asleep on the bed a teddy bear in between her legs. Raye was on the floor some drool on the pink blanket she had borrowed from Serena while Mina was curled into a ball next to Amy.

On the floor next to Raye and her was Lita hogging all the blankets a serene expression on her face. Chuckling at their antics last night, Serena had actually had a decent night's rest. Hearing the ringing of Amy's phone, Serena knew the day would be a chaotic mess but in the end everything would work out.

"Wake up you guys we have to shower and get ready for hair and makeup in an hour, everybody five minute showers" yelled Amy excitement in her voice. How anybody could be so peppy at this hour was beyond her but Amy had always been a morning person also it was her wedding day.

Arriving at the church in the nick of time, Serena adjusted her dress in the corridor of the old building. The girls were all ready to go as _Canon in D_ began to play a light harp heard in the background. Lita took a hold of Nephrite's arm as they made their way down, a flustered Darien approached Serena.

Not sure how to greet her or if he should say anything he offered his arm whispering in her ear, " You look beautiful bunny," hooking her arm into his a gasp caught in her breathe as she waited for herself to wake up from this wonderful dream or for him to tear her down.

His fingers stroked her arm and she melted into his touch holding his gaze losing herself in those blue eyes grander than any ocean or sky. Before Darien could open his mouth Amy's father signaled for them to move forward as Mina and Kunzite were almost at the altar. Eyes still focused on each other they made their way down in haze.

The ceremony had been beautiful as expected and the couple headed out for photos while the rest of the girls searched for their partners. Serena saw a beautiful brunette tall, sophisticated and graceful approach Darien embracing him in a tight hug, surely this was the date he had brought. Their eyes met and Serena's face changed to a blank expression while Darien gave her a small smile. Trying to free himself of the brunette and talk to the object of his affection Darien noticed the man from Serena's apartment. A scowl grazed his lips yet the brunette grabbed on to Darien's arm not wanting to let go while he tried to tell her he had to go take pictures as well. Noticing Darien's uncomfortable stance, she released a small chuckle before she saw Seiya approach her from the corner of her eye.

Unbeknownst to her Darien had already been regretting his decision to bring Katarina the moment he learned the truth. Again when he saw just how clingy she was getting and once more when he saw that arrogant boy approach her small pink bouquet in his hands.

"Pink suits you, so I thought you should have some on you" said Seiya looking deeply in Serena's eyes.

"Thank you" softly replied Serena. Hooking her arm into his she walked toward the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Serena come over you haven't been in any yet, the rest of you girls too," said Amy happily. Holding her bouquet, Seiya told her to go and that he would wait here for her. The men went back to where Seiya was standing and introductions began.

"I'm Seiya came with Serena as you saw, it was a great ceremony," he said to Zoicite who shook his hand confused by his presence and worried of his friend's reaction.

Following to shake his hand was Nephrite who gave him firm grip. While Kunzite greeted politely thinking this was going to be one hell of a night. Jadeite was the only one care free who said "You came with Blondie? Good for you" To which Seiya smirked and said "You have no idea," simultaneously turning his glance to Darien.

" You know Darien right?" said Jadeite a teasing smile on his face knowing well enough what had happened at the apartment thanks to Raye.

"Briefly" answered Seiya sizing up the older man with his eyes. Darien returned his gaze scoffing at the younger man's antics. Feeling the need to intervene Kunzite said alright photos are done see you guys at the venue. Gripping Darien's shoulders, "I suggest you escort you date there." The look in his eyes saying hey you brought someone here, so did she let it go for now.

Making his way to Katarina, Darien threw a glare back at Seiya before leaving. While Serena approached Seiya a small hand on his back broke him from the conflict. "We're leaving want to call a cab or did you bring a car?" came her sweet reply.

Leading her to his car Serena muttered "Crap" before turning to Seiya "I left my shawl inside, I'll be right back," "Wait here, I'll go get" replied Seiya a sincere smile on his face

Inside he saw the man who was constantly in his way retrieving the purse of his annoying date. Spotting Serena's date he internally cringed at that but nonetheless approached him.

"I suggest you stay away from her she's in no state to be toyed with," said Darien jaw locked eyes hard.

"Who are you to tell me do anything, a clingy ex?" said Seiya a smirk grazing his handsome features,

"Can't you see she's upgraded?"

"I honestly don't see what she sees in you" said Darien growing angrier by the second.

"You obviously haven't slept with me" replied a smug Seiya casually walking closer to Darien.

"Son of a bitch" yelled Darien inches away from younger man and ready to pounce. The heavy doors creaked as they opened and revealed a young woman.

"Darien?" said a confused brunette who Darien recognized as Katarina.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot," gritted out Darien before stepping back.

"Anywhere. Anytime. You might fool everyone else but I'm not afraid of you," said a cocky Seiya before retrieving the shawl and giving the other man his back.

Firsts tensed so much his knuckles had turned white, Darien took a moment to settle back down and approach his date. He wasn't sure his self-control could stay in check the rest of the night. If this fool thought he would sit idly by while he moved in on his women he was sadly mistaken. Fixed with a determined mind frame Darien led Katarina back to his while thinking it was time to regain all he had stupidly thrown away.


End file.
